Boss 90
1990 17.01.90 - New York, NY - Waldorf Astoria Hotel 12.02.90 - Hollywood, CA - China Club 01.03.90 - Inglewood, CA - The Forum 29.10.90 - San Fernando, CA - Tom Petty's House 16.11.90 - Los Angeles, CA - Shrine Auditorium 17.11.90 - Los Angeles, CA - Shrine Auditorium 1991 16.01.91 - New York, NY - Waldorf Astoria Hotel 20.01.91 - New York, NY - The Rumrunner 17.02.91 - Malibu, CA - Tent On The Beach 12.07.91 - New York, NY - The Rumrunner 04.08.91 - Long Branch, NJ - Cheers 26.09.91 - Asbury Park, NJ - Stone Pony 1992 january 1992 february 1992 02.02.92 - New Orleans, LA - Maple Leaf Bar march 1992 april 1992 may 1992 06.05.92 - New York, NY - Bottom Line 09.05.92 - New York, NY - Saturday Night Live june 1992 15.06.92 - Stockholm, Sweden - Stockholm Globe Arena 17.06.92 - Stockholm, Sweden - Stockholm Globe Arena 20.06.92 - Milan, Italy - Fila Forum 21.06.92 - Milan, Italy - Fila Forum 25.06.92 - Frankfurt, Germany - Festhalle 26.06.92 - Frankfurt, Germany - Festhalle 29.06.92 - Paris, France - Palais Omnisports 30.06.92 - Paris, France - Palais Omnisports july 1992 03.07.92 - Barcelona, Spain - Plaza Monumental 04.07.92 - Barcelona, Spain - Plaza Monumental 06.07.92 - London, England - Wembley Arena 09.07.92 - London, England - Wembley Arena 10.07.92 - London, England - Wembley Arena 12.07.92 - London, England - Wembley Arena 13.07.92 - London, England - Wembley Arena 23.07.92 - East Rutherford, NJ - Meadowlands Arena 25.07.92 - East Rutherford, NJ - Meadowlands Arena 26.07.92 - East Rutherford, NJ - Meadowlands Arena 28.07.92 - East Rutherford, NJ - Meadowlands Arena 30.07.92 - East Rutherford, NJ - Meadowlands Arena 31.07.92 - East Rutherford, NJ - Meadowlands Arena august 1992 02.08.92 - East Rutherford, NJ - Meadowlands Arena 04.08.92 - East Rutherford, NJ - Meadowlands Arena 06.08.92 - East Rutherford, NJ - Meadowlands Arena 07.08.92 - East Rutherford, NJ - Meadowlands Arena 10.08.92 - East Rutherford, NJ - Meadowlands Arena 13.08.92 - Worcester, MA - Worcester's Centrum Centre 14.08.92 - Worcester, MA - Worcester's Centrum Centre 17.08.92 - Auburn Hills, MI - Palace Of Auburn Hills 18.08.92 - Auburn Hills, MI - Palace Of Auburn Hills 21.08.92 - Cleveland, OH - Richfield Coliseum 22.08.92 - Cleveland, OH - Richfield Coliseum 25.08.92 - Largo, MD - Capitol Centre 26.08.92 - Largo, MD - Capitol Centre 28.08.92 - Philadelphia, PA - First Union Spectrum 29.08.92 - Philadelphia, PA - First Union Spectrum september 1992 02.09.92 - Tinley Park, IL - World Music Theater 03.09.92 - Tinley Park, IL - World Music Theater 22.09.92 - Los Angeles, CA - Warner Hollywood Studios 24.09.92 - Los Angeles, CA - Los Angeles Sports Arena 25.09.92 - Los Angeles, CA - Los Angeles Sports Arena 28.09.92 - Los Angeles, CA - Los Angeles Sports Arena 29.09.92 - San Diego, CA - San Diego Sports Arena october 1992 02.10.92 - Phoenix, AZ - America West Arena 03.10.92 - Phoenix, AZ - America West Arena 06.10.92 - Sacramento, CA - ARCO Arena 12.10.92 - Tacoma, WA - Tacoma Dome 13.10.92 - Tacoma, WA - Tacoma Dome 15.10.92 - Vancouver, BC - PNE Stadium 17.10.92 - Calgary, AB - Pengrowth Saddledome 18.10.92 - Edmonton, AB - Northlands Coliseum 21.10.92 - Mountain View, CA - Shoreline Amphitheatre 22.10.92 - Mountain View, CA - Shoreline Amphitheatre 26.10.92 - Denver, CO - McNichols Arena 30.10.92 - Ames, IA - Hilton Coliseum 31.10.92 - Minneapolis, MN - Target Center november 1992 03.11.92 - Milwaukee, WI - Bradley Center 05.11.92 - Toronto, ON - Toronto Skydome 06.11.92 - Toronto, ON - Toronto Skydome 09.11.92 - Uniondale, NY - Nassau Coliseum 10.11.92 - Uniondale, NY - Nassau Coliseum 13.11.92 - Syracuse, NY - Carrier Dome 15.11.92 - Hartford, CT - Hartford Civic Center 17.11.92 - Chapel Hill, NC - Dean E. Smith Center 18.11.92 - Charlotte, NC - Charlotte Coliseum 23.11.92 - Orlando, FL - Orlando Arena 24.11.92 - Miami, FL - Miami Arena 30.11.92 - Atlanta, GA - The Omni december 1992 02.12.92 - Dallas, TX - Reunion Arena 03.12.92 - St. Louis, MO - Arena 05.12.92 - Indianapolis, IN - Market Square Arena 07.12.92 - Philadelphia, PA - First Union Spectrum 08.12.92 - Philadelphia, PA - First Union Spectrum 13.12.92 - Boston, MA - The Garden 14.12.92 - Boston, MA - The Garden 16.12.92 - Pittsburgh, PA - Civic Arena 17.12.92 - Lexington, KY - Rupp Arena 27.12.92 - Asbury Park, NJ - Stone Pony 1993 06.01.93 - New York, NY - St Bartholomew's Church 12.01.93 - Century City, CA - Century Plaza Hotel 23.03.93 - Red Bank, NJ - Count Basie Theatre 31.03.93 - Glasgow, Scotland - S.E.C.C. 03.04.93 - Dortmund, Germany - Westfalenhalle 04.04.93 - Dortmund, Germany - Westfalenhalle 07.04.93 - Zurich, Switzerland - Hallenstadion 08.04.93 - Zurich, Switzerland - Hallenstadion 11.04.93 - Verona, Italy - Stadio Bentegodi 13.04.93 - Lyon, France - Halle Tony Garnier 15.04.93 - Sheffield, England - Hallam FM Arena 16.04.93 - Sheffield, England - Hallam FM Arena 19.04.93 - Rotterdam, Holland - Ahoy 20.04.93 - Rotterdam, Holland - Ahoy 23.04.93 - Ghent, Belgium - Flanders Expo 24.04.93 - Ghent, Belgium - Flanders Expo 01.05.93 - Lisbon, Portugal - Restelo Stadium 05.05.93 - Madrid, Spain - Estadio Vicente Calderon 07.05.93 - Gijon, Spain - El Molinon Stadium 09.05.93 - Santiago, Spain - Aud. Monte Del Gozo 11.05.93 - Barcelona, Spain - Olympic Stadium 14.05.93 - Berlin, Germany - Waldbuhne 15.05.93 - Munich, Germany - Bayerischer Hof 16.05.93 - Munich, Germany - Alter Flughafen 17.05.93 - Mannheim, Germany - Maimarkthalle 19.05.93 - Dublin, Ireland - The Stadium 20.05.93 - Dublin, Ireland - RDS Showjumping 22.05.93 - Milton Keynes, England - National Bowl 24.05.93 - London, England - Stanhope Arms 25.05.93 - Rome, Italy - Stadio Flaminio 28.05.93 - Stockholm, Sweden - Stockholm Stadion 30.05.93 - Copenhagen, Denmark - Gentofte Stadium 01.06.93 - Oslo, Norway - Vallehovin 24.06.93 - East Rutherford, NJ - Meadowlands Arena 25.06.93 - New York, NY - NBC Studio 6a 26.06.93 - New York, NY - Madison Square Garden 28.06.93 - Sea Bright, NJ - Tradewinds 1994 january 1994 20.01.94 - New York, NY - Waldorf Astoria Hotel 27.01.94 - Universal City, CA - Universal Amphitheatre february 1994 march 1994 01.03.94 - Los Angeles, CA - Grammy Awards 21.03.94 - Los Angeles, CA - Dorothy Chandler Pavilion april 1994 29.04.94 - West Hollywood, CA - House Of Blues 30.04.94 - West Hollywood, CA - House Of Blues may 1994 29.05.94 - Hollywood, CA - Hollywood Palladium june 1994 18.06.94 - Santa Monica, CA - McCabe's 27.06.94 - West Hollywood, CA - House Of Blues july 1994 16.07.94 - Asbury Park, NJ - Stone Pony august 1994 20.08.94 - Long Branch, NJ - Marz American Style 26.08.94 - Westfield, NJ - Classics Cafe september 1994 08.09.94 - New York, NY - Radio City Music Hall 20.09.94 - West Hollywood, CA - House Of Blues october 1994 20.10.94 - New York, NY - Roseland 21.10.94 - Sayreville, NJ - The Playpen november 1994 12.11.94 - Los Angeles, CA - The 11th Annual Love Ride december 1994 20.12.94 - Sea Bright, NJ - Tradewinds 1995 january 1995 february 1995 15.02.95 - New York, NY - Brooklyn Academy Of Music 21.02.95 - New York, NY - Tramps march 1995 01.03.95 - Los Angeles, CA - Shrine Auditorium 06.03.95 - New York, NY - Tramps april 1995 01.04.95 - West Hollywood, CA - House Of Blues 05.04.95 - New York, NY - Late Show With David Letterman 12.04.95 - New York, NY - Carnegie Hall may 1995 june 1995 july 1995 09.07.95 - Berlin, Germany - Cafe Eckstein 22.07.95 - Sea Bright, NJ - Tradewinds august 1995 06.08.95 - Long Branch, NJ - Cheers 10.08.95 - Long Branch, NJ - Cheers 14.08.95 - Los Angeles, CA - Jack's Sugar Shack september 1995 02.09.95 - Cleveland, OH - Cleveland Browns Stadium 14.09.95 - West Hollywood, CA - Viper Room october 1995 17.10.95 - Asbury Park, NJ - Convention Hall 18.10.95 - New York, NY - Tramps 19.10.95 - Philadelphia, PA - Electric Factory 20.10.95 - Pittsburgh, PA - Nick's Fat City 21.10.95 - Pittsburgh, PA - Nick's Fat City 24.10.95 - Chicago, IL - Park West 28.10.95 - Mountain View, CA - Shoreline Amphitheatre november 1995 19.11.95 - Los Angeles, CA - Shrine Auditorium 21.11.95 - New Brunswick, NJ - State Theatre 22.11.95 - Red Bank, NJ - Count Basie Theater 26.11.95 - Los Angeles, CA - Wiltern Theater 27.11.95 - Los Angeles, CA - Wiltern Theater 29.11.95 - San Francisco, CA - Berkeley Community Theater 30.11.95 - San Francisco, CA - Berkeley Community Theater december 1995 03.12.95 - Rosemont, IL - Rosemont Theatre 05.12.95 - Washington, DC - DAR Constitution Hall 06.12.95 - Washington, DC - DAR Constitution Hall 08.12.95 - Upper Darby, PA - Tower Theatre 09.12.95 - Upper Darby, PA - Tower Theatre 12.12.95 - New York, NY - Beacon Theatre 13.12.95 - New York, NY - Beacon Theatre 14.12.95 - New York, NY - Late Show With David Letterman 15.12.95 - Foxboro, MA - Orpheum Theatre 16.12.95 - Foxboro, MA - Orpheum Theatre 17.12.95 - New York, NY - Beacon Theatre 1996 january 1996 07.01.96 - Montreal, QC - Place Des Arts 08.01.96 - Toronto, ON - Massey Hall 10.01.96 - Detroit, MI - Fox Theatre 11.01.96 - Detroit, MI - Fox Theatre 12.01.96 - Youngstown, OH - Stambaugh Theatre 16.01.96 - Cleveland, OH - Music Hall 17.01.96 - Cleveland, OH - Music Hall 18.01.96 - St. Louis, MO - Fox Theatre 22.01.96 - New Orleans, LA - Sangor Theatre 23.01.96 - Houston, TX - Jones Hall 25.01.96 - Austin, TX - Music Hall 26.01.96 - Dallas, TX - Bronco Bowl 28.01.96 - Atlanta, GA - Fox Theatre february 1996 12.02.96 - Frankfurt, Germany - Alte Oper 14.02.96 - Dresden, Germany - Kulturpalast 15.02.96 - Munich, Germany - Rudi Sedlmeyer Halle 17.02.96 - Hamburg, Germany - CCH 18.02.96 - Dusseldorf, Germany - Philipshalle 20.02.96 - San Remo, Italy - Festival Della Canzone Italiana 21.02.96 - Paris, France - Zenith 22.02.96 - Paris, France - Zenith 23.02.96 - Paris, France - Nulle Part Ailleurs 25.02.96 - Rotterdam, Holland - De Doelen 26.02.96 - Amsterdam, Holland - Carre Theatre 28.02.96 - Manchester, England - Apollo 29.02.96 - Birmingham, England - Symphony Hall march 1996 02.03.96 - Newcastle, England - City Hall 03.03.96 - Edinburgh, Scotland - Playhouse 13.03.96 - Stockholm, Sweden - Cirkus 14.03.96 - Oslo, Norway - Spektrum 16.03.96 - Copenhagen, Denmark - Falkonerteotret 17.03.96 - Dublin, Ireland - Mean Fiddler 19.03.96 - Belfast, Northern Ireland - Kings Hall 20.03.96 - Dublin, Ireland - Point Theatre april 1996 10.04.96 - Rome, Italy - Auditorium Di S. Cecilia 11.04.96 - Milan, Italy - Teatro Smeraldo 13.04.96 - Genoa, Italy - Teatro Carol Felice 16.04.96 - London, England - Royal Albert Hall 17.04.96 - London, England - Royal Albert Hall 19.04.96 - Berlin, Germany - ICC 20.04.96 - Antwerp, Belgium - Queen Elizabeth Hall 22.04.96 - London, England - Royal Albert Hall 24.04.96 - London, England - Brixton Academy 25.04.96 - London, England - Brixton Academy 27.04.96 - London, England - Royal Albert Hall 30.04.96 - Strasbourg, France - Palais De Congres may 1996 01.05.96 - Brussels, Belgium - Palais Des Beauxarts 02.05.96 - Zurich, Switzerland - Kongresshaus Zurich 06.05.96 - Barcelona, Spain - Teatre Tivoli 07.05.96 - Barcelona, Spain - Teatre Tivoli 08.05.96 - Madrid, Spain - Palacio De Congresos june 1996 july 1996 august 1996 september 1996 16.09.96 - Pittsburgh, PA - Benedum Center 18.09.96 - Wallingford, CT - Oakdale Theatre 19.09.96 - Providence, RI - Performing Arts Center 24.09.96 - Kalamazoo, MI - Miller Auditorium 25.09.96 - Akron, OH - EJ Thomas Hall 26.09.96 - Ann Arbor, MI - Hill Auditorium 29.09.96 - Cleveland, OH - Woody Guthrie Benefit october 1996 01.10.96 - Normal, IL - Braden Auditorium 02.10.96 - Milwaukee, WI - Riverside Auditorium 03.10.96 - Minneapolis, MN - Northrup Auditorium 15.10.96 - Salt Lake City, UT - Abravnel Hall 16.10.96 - Denver, CO - Paramount Theatre 17.10.96 - Denver, CO - Paramount Theatre 19.10.96 - Albuquerque, NM - Kiva Auditorium 21.10.96 - Tempe, AZ - Gammage Auditorium 22.10.96 - San Diego, CA - Civic Theatre 23.10.96 - Fresno, CA - Saroyan Theatre 25.10.96 - Santa Barbara, CA - Arlington Theatre 26.10.96 - San Jose, CA - John Steinbeck Benefit 27.10.96 - Los Angeles, CA - Antiproposition 209 Rally 28.10.96 - Portland, OR - Schnitzer Auditorium 29.10.96 - Seattle, WA - Paramount Theatre november 1996 08.11.96 - Freehold, NJ - Private Function 12.11.96 - Buffalo, NY - Shea's Peforming Arts Center 13.11.96 - Syracuse, NY - Landmark Theatre 14.11.96 - Lowell, MA - Lowell Memorial Auditorium 19.11.96 - Memphis, TN - Dixonmyers Hall 20.11.96 - Louisville, KY - Palace Theatre 21.11.96 - Indianapolis, IN - Murat Theatre 24.11.96 - New York, NY - Paramount Theatre 25.11.96 - New York, NY - Paramount Theatre 26.11.96 - New York, NY - Paramount Theatre december 1996 02.12.96 - Miami, FL - Sunrise Auditorium 03.12.96 - Miami, FL - Sunrise Auditorium 05.12.96 - Columbia, SC - Township Auditorium 06.12.96 - Birmingham, AL - Concert Hall 10.12.96 - Cincinnati, OH - Music Hall 11.12.96 - Columbus, OH - Veteran's Auditorium 12.12.96 - Nashville, TN - Ryman Auditorium 14.12.96 - Charlotte, NC - Ovens Auditorium 1997 27.01.97 - Tokyo, Japan - Kokusai Forum Hall 29.01.97 - Tokyo, Japan - Kokusai Forum Hall 30.01.97 - Tokyo, Japan - Kokusai Forum Hall 31.01.97 - Tokyo, Japan - Kokusai Forum Hall 04.02.97 - Brisbane, Australia - Concert Hall 05.02.97 - Brisbane, Australia - Concert Hall 07.02.97 - Sydney, Australia - Capitol Theatre 08.02.97 - Sydney, Australia - Capitol Theatre 10.02.97 - Sydney, Australia - Capitol Theatre 11.02.97 - Sydney, Australia - Capitol Theatre 12.02.97 - Sydney, Australia - Capitol Theatre 15.02.97 - Melbourne, Australia - Palais Theatre 16.02.97 - Melbourne, Australia - Palais Theatre 17.02.97 - Melbourne, Australia - Palais Theatre 26.02.97 - New York, NY - Madison Square Garden 08.03.97 - Seabright, NJ - Tradewinds 05.05.97 - Stockholm, Sweden - Polar Music Prize Ceremony 06.05.97 - Vienna, Austria - Austria Center 07.05.97 - Vienna, Austria - Austria Center 09.05.97 - Warsaw, Poland - Sala Kongresowa 10.05.97 - Warsaw, Poland - Sala Kongresowa 12.05.97 - Prague, Czech Republic - Congress Centre 15.05.97 - Lyon, France - Auditorium Maurice Ravel 16.05.97 - Montpellier, France - Le Corum 18.05.97 - Nice, France - Acropolis 19.05.97 - Toulon, France - Zenithomega 21.05.97 - Florence, Italy - Teatro Verdi 22.05.97 - Naples, Italy - Veatro Augusteo 25.05.97 - Paris, France - Palais De Congress 26.05.97 - Paris, France - Palais De Congress 28.08.97 - Los Angeles, CA - The Derby 04.09.97 - Los Angeles, CA - MTV Video Music Awards 26.09.97 - Long Branch, NJ - Cheers 07.12.97 - Washington, DC - Kennedy Center 13.12.97 - Long Branch, NJ - Cheers 16.12.97 - Seabright, NJ - Rumrunners 1998 1998-01-22 - SONY MUSIC STUDIOS, NEW YORK CITY, NY THE GHOST OF TOM JOAD / ACROSS THE BORDER Springsteen and his backing band consisting of Danny Federici (keyboards), Jim Hanson (bass), Marty Rifkin (pedal steel) and Gary Mallaber (drums) are recorded and filmed by director Joe Berlinger performing two songs for the upcoming TV documentary Where It's At: The Rolling Stone State Of The Union, a Rolling Stone Magazine 30th Anniversary Special. This was first broadcast on May 21 on the ABC network (later on MTV and VH-1). The short interview with Bruce in the documentary was apparently taped at the same time. This is the live premiere of "full band" versions of both songs. January 31, 1998 Count Basie Theatre, Red Bank, NJ (A benefit concert for Sergeant Patrick King, a police officer killed in New Jersey) THIS TIME IT'S FOR REAL (with Southside Johnny, Jon Bon Jovi, and Steven Van Zandt) / TWO HEARTS (with Steve Van Zandt) / BAD MEDICINE (Southside Johnny and Jon Bon Jovi) / UNTIL THE GOOD IS GONE (Steven Van Zandt) / TENTH AVENUE FREEZE-OUT (with Jon Bon Jovi) / BROKE DOWN PIECE OF MAN (Southside Johnny and Jon Bon Jovi) / HARD TIMES COME EASY (Richie Sambora) / LOVES GLORY (Patti Scialfa) / THERE GOES MY BABY (Southside Johnny) / THIS TIME BABY'S GONE FOR GOOD (with Southside Johnny and Steven Van Zandt) / YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME (with Jon Bon Jovi) / THE PROMISED LAND / ALL I NEEDED WAS YOU (Southside Johnny and Steven Van Zandt) / SOMEDAY I'LL BE SATURDAY NIGHT (Jon Bon Jovi and Southside Johnny) / BOBBY JEAN / BLOOD ON BLOOD (Jon Bon Jovi) / THE FEVER (with Southside Johnny and Clarence Clemons) / I'VE BEEN WORKING TOO HARD - LITTLE QUEENIE (Southside Johnny and Jon Bon Jovi) / I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME (with Southside Johnny, Jon Bon Jovi, and Steven Van Zandt) / IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME (with Southside Johnny and Steven Van Zandt) / WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE (with Jon Bon Jovi) / BACKSTREETS / FOREVER (Steven Van Zandt) / LIVIN' ON A PRAYER (Jon Bon Jovi) / BADLANDS / I PLAYED THE FOOL (Southside Johnny and Jon Bon Jovi) / KEEP THE FAITH (Jon Bon Jovi) / BORN TO RUN / ROCKIN' ALL OVER THE WORLD (with all performers) / TREAT HER RIGHT (with all performers) / THUNDER ROAD (with Southside Johnny, Jon Bon Jovi, Steven Van Zandt, et al.) "Come Together" - a concert to benefit the Sergeant Patrick King Memorial Fund. The Long Branch police sergeant was gunned down while ordering Chinese food on November 20, 1997. 1998-02-06 - TRADEWINDS, SEA BRIGHT, NJ EVERYBODY'S TRYING TO BE MY BABY / SWEET VIRGINIA / GUITAR TOWN / I AIN'T EVER SATISFIED / DEAD FLOWERS / JOHNNY COME LATELY Bruce guests with Steve Earle and the Dukes. 1998-02-07 - COUNT BASIE LEARNING CENTER, RED BANK, NJ WE WEAR THE MASK A national "read-in day" event honoring Black History Month in the U.S.A. Springsteen takes the stage alone and gives a moving recital of a work by African-American poet Paul Lawrence Dunbar. 1998-03-02 - NICK'S FAT CITY, PITTSBURGH, PA NEVER BE ENOUGH TIME / TALKING TO THE KING / WHAT DID YOU DO IN THE WAR / HOMESTEAD / CHAIN SMOKIN' / LABOR OF LOVE / MURDER INCORPORATED / IDIOT'S DELIGHT / PUMPING IRON / RAMROD / LIGHT OF DAY - LAND OF 1000 DANCES / AMERICAN BABYLON / BROWN EYED GIRL / DOWN THE ROAD APIECE / REBEL MUSIC With Joe Grushecky and The Houserockers. A lengthy show that is split into two sets. Bruce does not perform during the first set. However following the intermission Springsteen takes to the stage for the entire second set (the above setlist encompasses that entire second set). Some blistering lead guitar by Springsteen during this performance. "Idiot's Delight" includes a line from "She's About A Mover" in the midsection. “Light Of Day” starts off with a few bars of “Peter Gunn Theme” on the guitar and includes "Land Of 1000 Dances". 1998-04-04 - BAY STREET THEATRE, SAG HARBOR, NY OH, WHAT A BEAUTIFUL MORNIN' / THE GHOST OF TOM JOAD Tribute and stage dedication to stage director Elaine Steinbeck (widow of Grapes of Wrath author John Steinbeck). Elaine was present for the show (note: she passed away in 2003). Bruce performed "Oh, What A Beautiful Mornin'" early in the show and took the stage again near the end of the evening to perform "The Ghost Of Tom Joad". Springsteen also attended the after-show dinner party. Steinbeck was a redhead and Springsteen later mentioned that he had nearly performed "Red Headed Woman" instead of "Beautiful Morning". 1998-09-20 - THE STONE PONY, ASBURY PARK, NJ Just to clear up any doubt, Bruce did not play at the Stone Pony's Last Ride. Southside Johnny did join Bobby Bandiera for a hot mini-set (including "The Fever") on a very hot Sunday night. 1998-10-11 - SPRINGSTEEN RESIDENCE, COLTS NECK, NJ SHAKE, RATTLE AND ROLL / JAMBALAYA (ON THE BAYOU) / MYSTERY TRAIN / ALL I HAVE TO DO IS DREAM / CHICKEN SHACK BOOGIE / RED HEADED WOMAN Belated outdoor birthday bash for Bruce at his farm property, originally planned for September 23 but had been delayed due to poor weather. As they had the previous year, NYC-based Cajun-roots band The Gotham Playboys (who would form the core of the Sessions Band when they first assembled in the fall of 1998) provide the entertainment. Bruce joins them for several songs (noted above). Party guests include Steven Van Zandt, Max Weinberg, Jon Bon Jovi and Sheryl Crow. 1998-10-27 - THE SAINT, ASBURY PARK, NJ BORN IN THE U.S.A. / BORN IN THE U.S.A. / "BBC BLUES" Video shoot for the BBC A Secret History documentary. Springsteen is interviewed and performs the solo acoustic "Born In The U.S.A." twice. "BBC Blues" isn't really a song, just Bruce improvising lyrics about being interviewed over a standard Blues progression. Mark Hagen (Producer of the documentary) coined the title "BBC Blues". The documentary is broadcast on BBC 2 on December 5, 1998, aimed at promoting the Tracks box set. The documentary included plenty of previously unseen video footage, including "Janey Don't You Lose Heart" from Los Angeles on September 27, 1985, "Twist And Shout" from Basel, July 14, 1988 and film from November 18, 1975 at Hammersmith Odeon. 1998-11-06 - CLUB 251, WEST PALM BEACH, FL SHAKE, RATTLE AND ROLL / GOT MY MOJO WORKING / PINK CADILLAC / DOWN THE ROAD APIECE With Clarence Clemons. 1998-11-19 - NBC STUDIOS, NEW YORK CITY, NY Taping of 20-minute TV interview with Bob Costas, which was first aired on December 6 on NBC’s Dateline. Springsteen brought his acoustic guitar with him to the studio for this interview in anticipation of perhaps playing something (it can be seen next to him in the video) but he ended up not performing. The first stop of Springsteen's brief Tracks promotional tour. 1998-11-20 - WNET STUDIOS, NEW YORK CITY, NY BORN IN THE U.S.A. A lengthy (50 minute) TV interview for Charlie Rose, conducted in the early afternoon by journalist Charlie Rose at WNET Studios as part of his syndicated hour-long talk show, which was broadcast later that evening to PBS stations across the U.S.A.. Rose asks thoughtful questions (including about the just-released Tracks box set) and it's widely regarded as of the top Springsteen interviews in any media format. Following the interview Bruce closed the program with a superb solo acoustic rendition of “Born In The U.S.A.”. 1998-12-07 - RADIOEINS STUDIOS, POTSDAM, GERMANY BORN IN THE U.S.A. Springsteen is a guest on Germany's Radioeins. He travels to Berlin and gives a 40-minute interview and performs one song for the radio station. The station's studios are located in Potsdam, a city that borders the German capital. Bruce broke two strings while tuning his 12-string guitar and performed the song with only 10. It was during this interview that he first hinted to an upcoming tour with the E Street Band. 1998-12-08 - TV4 STUDIOS, STOCKHOLM, SWEDEN Rehearsal: SAD EYES / BORN IN THE U.S.A. Broadcast: BORN IN THE U.S.A. Springsteen is a guest on Swedish TV show Sen kväll Med Luuk (English: "Late Night With Luuk") on TV4. He travels to Stockholm and tapes an interview and a solo performance for the TV show, which was broadcast on December 15. It was during this interview that he first confirmed an upcoming tour with the E Street Band; later that day an official press release from Shore Fire Media confirmed the news. Springsteen rehearsed the just-released "Sad Eyes" but opted instead to play it safe and go with "Born In The U.S.A.". Bruce traveled to Paris immediately following the taping. 1998-12-09 - CANAL+ STUDIOS, PARIS, FRANCE BORN IN THE U.S.A. Springsteen is a guest on French TV show Nulle Part Ailleurs (English: "Nowhere Else") on Canal+. He travels to Paris and tapes a 15-minute interview and a performance for the TV show. 1998-12-10 - PALAIS OMNISPORTS DE PARIS-BERCY, PARIS, FRANCE Soundcheck: BORN IN THE U.S.A. GET UP, STAND UP (with Peter Gabriel, Tracy Chapman, and Youssou N'Dour) / THE GHOST OF TOM JOAD / BORN IN THE U.S.A. / BORN IN THE U.S.A. / WORKING ON THE HIGHWAY / NO SURRENDER Benefit show for the Amnesty International Foundation. Bruce appears after flying from a successful court case settled in London earlier that day. "Get Up, Stand Up" is with Peter Gabriel, Tracy Chapman, and Youssou N'Dour. "The Ghost Of Tom Joad" is a sped-up version. "Born In The U.S.A." was performed twice due to equipment failure. 1998-12-11 - PALADOZZA, BOLOGNA, ITALY Soundcheck: BORN IN THE U.S.A. / THIS HARD LAND BORN IN THE U.S.A. / THIS HARD LAND / THIS HARD LAND Springsteen is a guest on Italian TV show "Taratata" on Rai Uno. He travels to Bologna and tapes an interview and two solo performances for the TV show. 1998-12-14 - TEATRO REAL, MADRID, SPAIN BORN IN THE U.S.A. / THIS HARD LAND Springsteen is a guest on Spanish TV show "Música Si" on La Primera (TVE1). He travels to Madrid and tapes an interview and two solo performances for the TV show, which is broadcast a few days later. Immediately following this taping Bruce left for London for a dinner engagement with Sony UK executives. 1998-12-21 - McLOONE'S RUM RUNNER, SEA BRIGHT, NJ SANTA CLAUS IS COMIN' TO TOWN Annual Christmas bash. Springsteen takes the stage joining Bobby Bandiera and his band for one song. 1998-12-29 - OCEAN WAY STUDIOS, LOS ANGELES, CA MISERY LOVES COMPANY Springsteen takes part in a session with Mike Ness, the leader/guitarist for southern California punk/rave band Social Distortion. This was a side-project Ness solo album, with Springsteen, a major fan of the band, providing support vocals and lead guitar on “Misery Loves Company”. The recording was released in April 1999 on Ness’s album Cheating At Solitaire. 1999 18.03.99 - Asbury Park, NJ - Convention Hall 19.03.99 - Asbury Park, NJ - Convention Hall 09.04.99 - Barcelona, Spain - Palau Sant Jordi 11.04.99 - Barcelona, Spain - Palau Sant Jordi 13.04.99 - Munich, Germany - Olympiahalle 15.04.99 - Cologne, Germany - Arena 17.04.99 - Bologna, Italy - Polosport 19.04.99 - Milan, Italy - Forum 20.04.99 - Milan, Italy - Forum 23.04.99 - Regensburg, Germany - Donau-Arena 24.04.99 - Vienna, Austria - Stadthalle 26.04.99 - Zurich, Switzerland - Hallenstadion 28.04.99 - Lyon, France - Halle Tony Garnier 01.05.99 - Manchester, England - Manchester Evening News Arena 02.05.99 - Manchester, England - Manchester Evening News Arena 16.05.99 - Birmingham, England - NEC 18.05.99 - London, England - Earl's Court 19.05.99 - London, England - Earl's Court 21.05.99 - London, England - Earl's Court 23.05.99 - London, England - Earl's Court 25.05.99 - Dublin, Ireland - RDS 27.05.99 - Ghent, Belgium - Flanders Expo 29.05.99 - Berlin, Germany - Wuhlheide 30.05.99 - Berlin, Germany - Wuhlheide 02.06.99 - Paris, France - Palais Omnisports 03.06.99 - Paris, France - Palais Omnisports 05.06.99 - Zaragosa, Spain - Romareda Stadium 07.06.99 - Madrid, Spain - Estadio De La Comunidad 11.06.99 - Genova, Italy - Marassi Stadium 13.06.99 - Leipzig, Germany - B. Placher Stadium 15.06.99 - Offenbach, Germany - Stadion 17.06.99 - Bremen, Germany - Weserstadion 19.06.99 - Arnhem, Holland - Gelredome 20.06.99 - Arnhem, Holland - Gelredome 23.06.99 - Stockholm, Sweden - Olympic Stadion 24.06.99 - Stockholm, Sweden - Olympic Stadion 26.06.99 - Copenhagen, Denmark - Parken Stadium 27.06.99 - Oslo, Norway - Valle Hovin Stadion 15.07.99 - East Rutherford, NJ - Continental Airlines Arena 18.07.99 - East Rutherford, NJ - Continental Airlines Arena 20.07.99 - East Rutherford, NJ - Continental Airlines Arena 24.07.99 - East Rutherford, NJ - Continental Airlines Arena 26.07.99 - East Rutherford, NJ - Continental Airlines Arena 27.07.99 - East Rutherford, NJ - Continental Airlines Arena 29.07.99 - East Rutherford, NJ - Continental Airlines Arena 01.08.99 - East Rutherford, NJ - Continental Airlines Arena 02.08.99 - East Rutherford, NJ - Continental Airlines Arena 04.08.99 - East Rutherford, NJ - Continental Airlines Arena 06.08.99 - East Rutherford, NJ - Continental Airlines Arena 07.08.99 - East Rutherford, NJ - Continental Airlines Arena 09.08.99 - East Rutherford, NJ - Continental Airlines Arena 11.08.99 - East Rutherford, NJ - Continental Airlines Arena 12.08.99 - East Rutherford, NJ - Continental Airlines Arena 21.08.99 - Boston, MA - FleetCenter 22.08.99 - Boston, MA - FleetCenter 24.08.99 - Boston, MA - FleetCenter 26.08.99 - Boston, MA - FleetCenter 27.08.99 - Boston, MA - FleetCenter 31.08.99 - Washington, DC - MCI Center 01.09.99 - Washington, DC - MCI Center 03.09.99 - Washington, DC - MCI Center 08.09.99 - Auburn Hills, MI - The Palace 09.09.99 - Auburn Hills, MI - The Palace 13.09.99 - Philadelphia, PA - First Union Center 15.09.99 - Philadelphia, PA - First Union Center 20.09.99 - Philadelphia, PA - First Union Center 21.09.99 - Philadelphia, PA - First Union Center 24.09.99 - Philadelphia, PA - First Union Center 25.09.99 - Philadelphia, PA - First Union Center 27.09.99 - Chicago, IL - United Center 28.09.99 - Chicago, IL - United Center 30.09.99 - Chicago, IL - United Center 15.10.99 - Phoenix, AZ - American West 17.10.99 - Los Angeles, CA - Staples Center 18.10.99 - Los Angeles, CA - Staples Center 21.10.99 - Los Angeles, CA - Staples Center 23.10.99 - Los Angeles, CA - Staples Center 25.10.99 - Oakland, CA - Oakland Arena 26.10.99 - Oakland, CA - Oakland Arena 28.10.99 - Oakland, CA - Oakland Arena 06.11.99 - Fargo, ND - Fargodome 09.11.99 - Milwaukee, WI - Bradley Center 10.11.99 - Indianapolis, IN - Conseco Fieldhouse 14.11.99 - Cleveland, OH - Gund Arena 15.11.99 - Cleveland, OH - Gund Arena 17.11.99 - Columbus, OH - Schottenstein Center 19.11.99 - Buffalo, NY - Marine Midland 21.11.99 - Albany, NY - Pepsi Arena 28.11.99 - Minneapolis, MN - Target Center 29.11.99 - Minneapolis, MN - Target Center